


A Big Error

by Mozartin



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Old Married Couple, POV Outsider, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozartin/pseuds/Mozartin
Summary: Sara wanted to ask Paul out on a date. Little did she know that he was already in a relationship.
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Paul Landers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	A Big Error

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write often and even less in English so please excuse any mistakes. I hope you like this little thing. Have fun!

Filming 'Mein Land was tiring. Paul didn't like the sun very much. He was raised in Berlin. He was used to a few days sun and then just mild temperatures the rest of the year. Currently he was sitting a little further away from the filming site. Hidden away from the sun under a palm tree. He enjoyed a little quiet from time to time. 

At the moment Flake was in front of the camera. Surrounded by at least twenty hot models. Paul knew that Flake was trying not to squirm under the touch of the girls. He was not as happy as the other band members when they heard they are gonna film on a beach with a bunch of really hot girls. Paul and Richard didn't really care. The girls were mostly there for Till, Schneider, Ollie and the viewers of the music video they were currently filming. At least It was public knowledge that they were married so they didn't have to pretend they were interested.

Paul was so deep in thoughts that he didn't notice the girl that was walking towards him. Behind her were a few other models watching her nervously.  
He looked up when the girl stood before him. "Excuse me? Mind if I sit beside you?" She pointed to the empty place beside the man. Paul nodded. The two were sitting quietly for some time when the girl spoke up. "By the way, my name is Sara." They shook hands. Her hands were shaking. Paul wasn't really in the mood for fans. But he didn't want to be rude so they chatted for a while. During the conversation he looked a few times for his husband. Richard looked stunning in just his swimming trunks. His thoughts were ended by Sara nervously looking at her hands and trying to say something. "I wanted to ask you something." Paul looked confused. "Well... I just wanted to know, If you would be interested in like.. I don't know.. go for a drink or something like that?" Paul's confusion switched to amusement. Since their coming out almost every German knew about the marriage between two of most famous rock stars in the world. Every fan knew of course so the media in the US and other countries caught wind of their coming out too. That was almost 35 years ago now. When Paul didn't answer right away Sara got even more nervous. She didn't think that was even possible. 

"You don't know much about our band do you?" Paul said with almost laughter in his voice. "I could learn If you want that." Sara was extremely insecure now. Paul shook his head. "No everything Is fine. It's just... If you would ... you would know that I've been married to Richard for 34 years. " Sara looked at Paul with big eyes. She was shocked. "I'm so sorry." Sara didn't really know what to say. "Don't be! Everything is fine. Your not old enough to know really if nobody told you. We came out 35 years ago." Paul was grinning. At first their coming out was very difficult but after a year or so everything was okay. He was glad he had someone like his Reesh. 

Sara was embarrassed. "I don't know what to say." She covered her eyes with her hands. Her face going red. Paul laughed. Now she had to laugh as well. They talked for little bit more. Paul told her about his relationship to Richard and how Ollie was single If she would be interested. She kindly declined. Paul was asked to come back to the set. He had another scene to film. Sara walked back to her friends. She watched Paul greet Richard. How could she be so blind? Even a moron could see the love between these two.

Her friends were sitting a little further away watching her return. She and the other girls had talked about Sara's crush on Paul.None of the woman knew about the fact that the man was married let alone not interested in woman. 

"So how did It go?" One of the girls asked. Olivia. Sara started to laugh. This was so absurd. The girls looked confused. "We talked a little bit. I needed to build up a little courage. Once I've had It, I asked." She paused. The girls were impatient. "And.. what did he say? Jenna asked. Sara chuckled. " He wanted to know If I knew about their band." "Why?" That was Haily. "Because If I would... I would know that he's been married to Richard for like 35 years." The girls were shocked. They all looked embarrassed. "Oh man.." Olivia said. "Yeah." That was Sara. "Wait! They're married?!" Sandra asked shooked. She looked toward the band. Where Richard and Paul currently stood. Quietly talking to each other. Richard's hand on Paul hip. Paul tucked a strain of Richard's hair behind his ear. All the girls caught that little gesture of affection. Haily said, more to herself than the other girls." We were so blind." 

Everyone of the woman agreed to never talk about their mistake again and to never assume another one's sexuality. You simply shouldn't do that. They definitely knew that now. 

The End.


End file.
